


i've learned to lose you can't afford to

by kickassfu



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, grumpy Geralt trying to be honest with Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “So, about my singing, did you actually mean it, or were you just being grumpy?”Right, of course they couldn’t just pretend it didn’t happen. As they walked through the forest, Jaskier plucked his lute, but for some reason refrained from singing.Clearing his throat, Geralt stopped in his tracks, and did his best not to roll his eyes and tell him to shut the fuck up, “Hm. I-”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 625





	i've learned to lose you can't afford to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymycorrhizae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymycorrhizae/gifts).



> A friend of mine asked me if I had written for them yet, which no, I hadn't. Didn't think I had the skills to write them well enough...but then she gave me a prompt, and here we are! I tried. If they're OOC I apologize, hope you enjoy anyway~~

For some ungodly reason, being honest with Jaskier came a little hard for Geralt. Well, being open and vulnerable was hard in general, but Jaskier...Maybe Geralt knew that if he let him waltz into his heart so easily, he’d never leave, or worse, he would. He couldn’t even bring himself to ponder on it for too long, Jaskier leaving, dying, growing older and older, as Geralt remained unchanged. So he bickered, and lied, and hurt Jaskier; he pushed and pushed and pushed, _until-_

So, when he told Yennefer, he didn’t want the last thing Jaskier remembered to be him calling his singing empty, he meant it. Especially since he actually quite enjoyed his voice, late at night, when the monsters invaded his mind, he yearned for it. Still, he wasn’t quite sure how to go about the whole, apologizing thing, to Jaskier. It would probably open a whole can of worms, maybe he should just let it go. Pretend it never happened.

“So, about my singing, did you actually mean it, or were you just being grumpy?” 

Right, of course they couldn’t just pretend it didn’t happen. As they walked through the forest, Jaskier plucked his lute, but for some reason refrained from singing.

Clearing his throat, Geralt stopped in his tracks, and did his best not to roll his eyes and tell him to shut the fuck up, “Hm. I-”

It took him so long to speak, that Jaskier spoke up again, “Yes?”

“Your singing is fine.”, that was good enough, right?

“ _Fine?_ That chicken I ate yesterday was fine, you can’t describe my singing with _fine_ , Geralt.”

Killing him was still, entirely, a possibility. 

“Come on, three words or less.” Jaskier smiled, thinking of their first meeting.

Geralt spoke without a hint of emotion, completely deadpan, as he patted Roach, “I love your singing.” 

“Well, that’s four words, actually.”, Jaskier said, a little shocked, “Anyway, that sounded like a bold faced lie, and now I’m confused. I should be ecstatic, why aren’t I?”

Maybe telling the truth could be easier than Geralt expected, seeing as Jaskier didn’t believe his truest words, his most honest feelings, “I’m also glad you’re alive and ok.”

Jaskier jogged ahead to catch up with Geralt and turned around to look straight into his eyes, to see if he could figure out the truth. He couldn’t read his expressions though, of course not, Geralt had years upon years of practice; his face was completely devoid of emotion.

“You’re lying.”

“ _Sure._ ”

As Jaskier walked backwards, still staring at Geralt’s beautiful face, his foot got caught in a tree’s root and he almost fell, but quick as a wolf, Geralt caught his arm and pulled him close to his chest as tenderly as he could manage.

“ _Oh_. Maybe you _weren’t_ lying.”

_Fuck._

“Watch where you’re going, bard.” he sounded annoyed, but definitely wasn’t so. Having Jaskier so near had made his hand burn. Made his chest burst with feelings he wasn’t quite ready to look into.

Jaskier just laughed, like something heavy had lifted from his heart. Turning back around, satisfied with his answer, he started playing his lute once again, but this time he also sung. Freely, warmly.

“When a humble bard

Graced a ride along

With Geralt of Rivia

Along came this song”

Knowing Jaskier couldn’t see, Geralt smiled, and stopped himself from singing along as to not ruin the beautiful moment. And well, he didn’t want Jaskier to get overconfident. That wouldn’t be good for anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
